Royal Devotion
by r23r23
Summary: Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. Here at Central Headquarters, there was a band of brave soldiers, all willing to make that sacrifice in the name of peace. This is a tale of love and loyalty. Of Roy and Riza.
1. You Owe Me One

_A/N: Ok, so this was called 'Untitled' and like I said I would.. I updated everything! But that also includes the first chapter. (and my name). It is considerably shorter than the previous one but I like it a lot better. The paragraphs in italics are memories. If it's hard to understand, well here is a basic outline going through my head. The reason why the regular text is in 1st person right now is because Roy is talking to someone about his childhood and whatever else. You probably won't find out who until, chapter 3-ish? And the memories are in 3rd person because that's how the story will be written after the first few chapters. The personalities are probably a little off but hey, I'm new at this and I'm tryin my best lol If you are confused, say something and I'll try to clarify it the best I can. I hope you enjoy :))_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything unfortunately, except my lovely laptop

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_You Owe Me One_

My parents died when I was four, but I don't actually recall any of it. Father's sister, Chris, took me and raised me. I spent most of my time helping out around her bar and having the girls gush all over me. She told me day in and day out that her only purpose with me was to make me a gentleman. Her girls quickly became like sisters to me but then again, there were times when they did things to me that sister should not.

My aunt often goes by Madame Christmas in Central City. She said that her and the girls need to remain as unknown as possible. Safety reasons, I suppose. The bar was quite popular, especially on weekends, when most of the single men went out partying. See, the girls, well they're almost like escorts. A good many guys come on the weekends to release some pent up "energy" up in the rooms above the bar. I'm locked in my own room typically when those days come by. That doesn't mean that I can't hear though. The walls must be as thin as paper, because aside from the fact that I can't see, I feel like I'm right there with the girls and their guest. I was young at the time, but Chris couldn't keep much from me when I got to questioning everytime the girls went somewhere private with their guest. So I kind of knew what was happening in the rooms beside my own. Madame says it is completely the girls choice, and the money they earn by doing it is theirs to keep. I couldn't really grab the meaning of that then, but now I make sure they don't ever have to think of doing something like that to keep food on the table. They're my family, and I will do anything for them.

On my thirteenth birthday, I got something that some would say started my whole "playboy antics" but I would never label myself as a playboy. I just haven't found the right girl to be with. I never regretted what happened on my birthday that year. It started a new chapter in my life. It was all of the women after my first or second or third time that I found as a mistake. I didn't care though because I finally found a way to forget about the car crash. My aunt thought I was too young to remember and she's right. I can't tell you what happened. That doesn't mean that every night I don't lay up thinking where my mom and dad went, if they're actually gone forever or what, but then momentarily I can forget until I learn to cope with their death.

I was the reason why more and more women were frequently coming to the bar now. Not to get drunk off of the beverages but to try to get drunk off of me. Only myself knows how many women I've slept with. I am also the only one that knows that instead of staying up thinking of my parents, I now stay up to think of the new mistake that is sprawled across my body. The hour or so that I was with them, my mind was blank. No regrets, no mistakes. When I was in the war, my mind was blank because of my exhaustion but then, afterwards, I was plagued with memories I wanted to leave behind. I needed to be empty again. There was a difference between when I was just an adolecent and when I left the war. I had someone who cleared my mind, made me happy, and I never regetted any moment when I was with her. I cherish them all.

I started getting interested in alchemy around the age of ten. The male customers that got attached to the girls often hung around the bar after hours. They used their alchemy to shapen the place back up after the nightly events and Chris surely didn't mind. They had so much power and control, that it just captivated me. Within two years or so, I did alchemy fairly well. It faded away when I got hooked on the women who oggled at me. Madame knew sleeping around with the women would turn me into nothing special, so she called in a favor from a long time ago, long before I was born she said. That summer I was heading out East. I met the girl who knows me better than anyone else. Probably even myself.

* * *

><p><em>"Roy!" Chris Mustang was much too old to be chasing her nephew around and keeping him away from trouble. Also known as women. One thing she promised herself she'd never do to the young man was control him. She was a rough, hard woman with morales, even though owning a brothel probably doesn't make it seem so. Roy was the only family she had left after her brother passed away and she'd be damned if he threw his life away for a trashy women ten years his senior. That was the moment she decided she was going to make the first and probably the only decision for him.<em>

_ Roy heard his Aunt from the back room where he was stacking up whiskey bottles for the night and made his way quickly to the bar counter. The Madame didn't like to wait. She was leaning against the bar while taking a drag from the cigarette in her mouth. It was a typical pose for her. When he slid into a bar stool, she lifted up one finger indicating she wanted a moment to finish her cigarette. Roy looked around the bar with the morning light shining through and wondered if this is what his future would look like. Would he live a life like his Aunt? Waking up every morning preparing for another night of drunked brawls, a room smelling of cigarette smoke and booze, and his customers puking after drinking too much?_

_ "When was the last time you did alchemy?" Always straight to the point. She never asked anyone how they were or anything that would make her seem attached._

_ "It's been awhile, Madame." It was weird for Roy to be so formal with her. Before the death of his parents, he would always be on first name basis with her. She was a lot more sentimental towards her family. The death effected both of them. "Why?" Roy had to swallow the ball in his throat after the brief thought of how life had been before._

_ "You need to get away from here. I can't have a mere child attracting business." Roy had a confused look that Christmas took upon immediately. Even if she wasn't as close to him as before she didn't want the poor child to think she was abandoning him. "I want you to make something of yourself, Roy. Your parents would be so ashamed if they saw the way you were letting women use your body. I will not allow you to continue with it any longer."_

_ Roy was hurt and angry that she was making decisions for him. If his parents were there to see anything at all, he wouldn't have been sleeping around. They weren't though, they were dead. He looked up at his Aunt and noticed the way she looked many years older than what she was and how defeated she looked. Almost as if she didn't know what to do any more. Then he realized she shouldn't have been worrying about how he was brought up and the way he lived. It was his fault. He needed to fix it. _

_ "Where are you sending me?" He liked where he was at and the friends he had. Chris was right though, he needed to start focusing on his future. She couldn't raise him forever._

_ "The East, countryside I believe." Roy was not a country boy. He liked big crowds and loud noises. Not green land and farm animals everywhere. What exactly was he going to do there of all places?_

_ "I knew someone from a long, long time ago. I helped him out immensely and he was more than happy to return the favor." The almost-not-there smirk that Chris wore was a dead giveaway that the man did not actually want to do anything for her. You never said "no" to Chris though, especially if you owed her one._

_ "He was a great scientist and knows alchemy very well. I do believe he is well known for his work around the world and within the military. He will be taking you on as his apprentice and you'll learn everything he believes you are worthy enough to learn." Roy's appearance took on more of an excited and interested look now. He always enjoyed performing alchemy years ago but it just faded away. Now he could learn from the best? He truly was excited and grateful._

_ "What is his name, Madame?" The eagerness to learn more was washing over his entire face. Chris was glad he wasn't upset anymore. All she wanted was to raise him for a bright future. So that, maybe, happiness can pursue and the rain pouring down on both of them would eventually fade._

_"Berthold Hawkeye."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well what did ya think? I hope it isn't tooooo bad. I hope you have enough time to review as well. The next chapter should be up fairly quickly. And just as a future reference, this will most likely been an M rated story. Hope ya liked :))_


	2. Gone, But Not Forgotten

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait :( Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Gone, But Not Forgotten_

I hate train rides. It's too bumpy and my rear is numb for hours afterward. Just plain boring. I thought that since Madame came along I would at least have someone to talk to but I was wrong. She either slept or was in no mood to talk, I could tell. She must not like trains either.

My thoughts tended to drift to who exactly I would be living with shortly. Madame told me not to ask question once we got their unless it was necessary. She said Mr. Hawkeye was straight to the point and did not tolerate any childish remarks or question. He didn't sound like a man to mess with. The time I was about to spend with him didn't sound fun at all. Then again, I wasn't there to have fun, I was there to learn alchemy.

The first few days when I arrived were hard. Mr. Hawkeye insisted that I called him 'Sensei' because the only relationship we had was a professional one. He assigned a lot of work that I needed to complete before I was allowed to move on and he provided no help. I was on my own much of the time, except when Sensei's daughter was around. She was the only fun I had while there and I remember our first time meeting so vividly.

* * *

><p><em>A soft sound of someone knocking on the front door could be heard in the small kitchen area of the estate. A young, blonde girl made her way to the door and opened it without a second thought. Her father told her earlier that he was expecting a new pupil this evening and standing in the doorway was an elder woman and a young boy. The woman was first to speak and her voice was rather rough sounding and held a tired tone as well.<em>

_ "Hello there. We're here to see you father, is he around?" The boy stood there almost as if he had not wanted to be there but gave a small smile when the girl stepped aside to let them in the house._

_ "He is in the den. I will go get him. Make yourself at home." The two guests stood in the entryway almost awkwardly waiting for the young lady's father to return. The house was rather roomy but bare. There weren't hardly any pictures or any other decorative items anywhere to be seen. The only thing that showed someone was currently occuping the home from the entryway was the small amount of bills scattered across a desk close to where the girl disappeared at._

_ Heavier footsteps could be heard coming from a hallway and shortly afterwards and tall, blonde man appeared. He had a frown gracing his features and it looked as if he had not shaved in a couple days. He was a pale, pasty color. Sick looking even but his voice was firm and full of authority._

_ "Ms. Mustang, I didn't expect you so early." His daughter stood slightly behind him with a blank expression across her features and avoiding all eye contact. She seems very timid or shy._

_ "I didn't want to keep you waiting. You are usually a very impatient man, Berthold." The man, Berthold presumeably, glared slightly at the woman before clearing his throat and looking at the boy._

_ "What is your name boy?" He seemed very disinterested like he did not believe the boy would be around long. The boy scuffled his feet slightly. He was being to get nervous having the older man's eyes locked on him._

_ "Roy Mustang, Sir." The formality sounded force but intentional and the man seemed to appreciate it greatly even though he didn't show it easily._

_ "I will be your teacher from here on out and I expect you to address me as such. You have already met my daughter. I would like you to address her as Miss Hawkeye unless you have permission to call her something different. This is strictly a professional relationship and I want it to stay as such. Do you understand?" The young girl, Miss Hawkeye, still did not raise her gaze to anything but the floor. _

_ "Yes, Sensei." The young man seemed more at ease after receiving the 'rules' so to speak and answered with a more firm voice than before._

_ "Very well. My daughter will show you your room while I show Ms. Mustang the door. We will not begin your teaching until tomorrow since it is getting late." The man left no room for anymore comments and made his way to the door. Roy's caretaker spared him one more look before turning towards the door as well. Which only left the two children left together._

_ "You may bring your bags this way, Mr. Mustang. Your room is upstairs." The girl now looked up to meet him in the eyes. Her eyes had such a unique color to them, a soft amber, and the young man couldn't help but look longer than he should have. When she redirected her gaze once again, he picked up his bags and proceeded to follow her upstairs._

* * *

><p><em> There was a soft thump as Roy laid his bags on the small bed that was off to the far corner of the room. As he inspected his new living quaters for god only knows how long, he tried to begin a conversation with his Sensei's daughter but was beat to the punch.<em>

_ "Will this be suffice, Mr. Mustang?" She was back to avoiding eye contact with him but her voice held more firmness then when she spoke around her father. He furrowed his brows slightly, wondering why their relationship was so rocky._

_ "Yeah, I like it. My home back at Central was always loud and crazy. Maybe I'll enjoy the quietness around here." He finished off with a slight smirk at her but she never looked his way. He turned to look at the small window to the right of his bed which gave him a nice view of the backyard. The was a big tree at the end of the yard and a small pathway leading to a couple chairs that would be a perfect spot to watch the sun set in the evenings. There were also a couple flowers planted throughout the whole baackyard. It was nice._

_ "Do you need anything else, Mr. Mustang?" Her posture slackened just a bit, but it couldn't be helped. She was much too tired to care anyway. She watched him turn away from the window and, unexpectantly, stood a couple feet away from her._

_ "Yeah, actually I do. What is your name?" He smirked again but this time it was one of cockiness, arrogance even. She knew it was one that she would grow to hate._

_ "Miss Hawkeye. I thought that was already established earlier." He gave her a small smile and shook his head. She was having a hard time trying to understand this boy but was beginning to be much more relaxed around him. Another thing that had her confused._

_ "Your first name, of course. It's only fair. You do know my first name after all." Her personality was beginning to contradict itself and was confusing him greatly. How could this young girl go from timid and shy around her father, to being relaxed and stubborn in the matter of minutes? She may have tried to cover it but he could tell when her shoulders weren't as tense and how she now kept eye contact with him easily._

_ "I did not ask for your first name, therefore you should not ask for mine. It's only fair, right?" She gave her own smile, very discreetly though. Roy almost didn't catch it but he did. She turned towards the door, a sign of the conversation coming to an end and that would mean he would be left with nothing more to do other than unpack his belongings. Frowning at the thought he called out to her before he could process the decision himself._

_ "Wait. Wh-" The next thing heard throughout the room was Roy's stomach letting them both know it was running on empty. A small, red tint came across the features of his face and he turned his head slightly away to avoid her from seeing it._

_ "I will get dinner started Mr. Mustang. You may unpack now and I will come let you know when the food is ready. Will that be all for now?" He was looking away, obviously embarrassed and she took that as a sign to leave. She could barely make out his grumble but left the room with a genuine smile that she knows he did not see._

_ "Call me Roy." Her response was muffled due to her already being outside of the room but Roy need no help in knowing what it was._

_ "No, Mr. Mustang." And with that he began unpacking his bags but did so with a very noticable frown on his face._

* * *

><p><em> She rarely showed any emotion after her mother's death. It took a toll on both her and her father but they moved on from it. Now there was a young man, Mr. Mustang, that you could say filled the empty space of her mother. He would never actually replace her but he made the home more lively. After just a few days, they both settled into a comfortable routine and she was being to enjoy it. He always made it a point to speak with her, even if it were a simple "Hi" and it was something she had not been use to for 8 years now.<em>

_ She was beginning to notice his irritation with the assignments her father was giving him. It wasn't hard to hear his grumbles when she passed his room doing her after school chores each day. Today was no different. Late evening after dinner she saw Roy make his way from her father's office to his room carry 3 large books and he didn't look to be happy about it. Deciding to see if he needed anything, she made her way to his door and knocked lightly on it._

_ All she heard was a muffled sound but decided to enter anyway and what she found didn't surprise her one bit. Roy was laid faced down on his bed with his face buried in his pillow and two of the books her father gave him were laid carelessly on the floor. She maade her way to them and placed the on the desk near the door. _

_ "You won't get anything done by laying there Mr. Mustang." He now made an attempt to look her way and his face was nearly laughable. One eye was still covered by the pillow and the visable one surrounded by red tinted skin. Most importantly, he had a very distingushable pout on his lips. She let the smile break through as he finished sitting up rubbing his face and making all sorts of noises. _

_ "It's too hard!" He looked at her and groaned out loud before flopping down on his back this time. With his eyes closed, he could hear her walk over to his bedside and pick up the remaining book that had fallen when he moved._

_ "Maybe you should work on it tomorrow then." After placing the final book on the desk she moved to the door but did not leave the room._

_ "Sensei said he wanted it done the day after tomorrow. All three books." She watched him kick off his shoes and knew he was going to take her advice despite whatever he would say._

_ "It must be easy then." All she got from that was a small which meant he had to be tired because he typically would have had a comment or a more dramatic facial expression._

_ She clicked off his light and was suprised by his clear voice which only moments ago was clouded with tiredness._

_ "You should tell me your name. It is going on 4 days now. What harm could it do, Miss Hawkeye?" She did not need to see his face to know that there was a very evident smirk on his face due to the last comment. It was almost as if he was mocking her. Two could play that game._

_ "If you always take so long to do Father's work, he may not even keep you around. You need to focus on your work and not childish things such as knowing my name. Knowing my name is not as important as learning Father's work. Especially if he keeps you arund for the long run. Father will not want a useless pupil now would he?" With that she quietly closed his door and left him to ponder her statement._

_ He knows that she was teasing him to a point but her underlying tone gave away the fact that she was also being serious. He would have to make sure to finish the work as soon as possible but he would find out her name. It was a game almost, one that he would not lose. Besides he will be around for the long run, therefore it would only make sense to know what her name was, right? And useless? Like he would ever be useless._

* * *

><p><em>She heard his papers shuffling on the desk inside of his office and knew he would not<em> _want to be disturbed but she needed to speak with him. As she knocked gently on the door there was a small sigh and, "What?" in a low guff voice. _

_ Taking it as an invite into the room, she opened the door before closing it curtly. The office had never been this disorganized when her mother was alive. Then again, her Father didn't spend as much time in the office back then. His eyes were even more hollow from when Roy first arrived, and he has lost a considerable amount of weight since then as well. _

_ "We have no bread for dinner, Father." His eyes never once left the paper he was writing on since she enter the room. He had not slept for a little over a day now and she wonders how he can even focus on his work. "And?" She had expected such a comment from him but it was still rather hurtful the way he said it with such harshness._

_ "Well I was hoping that I would be able to go into town to buy enough for the rest of the week." Figuring that he would just tell her to make due with what they had, she did not have her hopes high. It would be nice once in awhile to be able to leave the house other than to go to school. Therefore she was surprised when he actually agreed to let her go. _

_ "Yes. You know better than to trouble me with such childish things. If you need something then go get it. You know that there is grocery money in the cabinet so use it." _

_ "Yes, Father, forgive me." She allowed a frown to grace her lips since her father still had yet to look at her. "I will be going now."_

_ "Take the boy with you." Another shock. Her father didn't not like him focusing on things other than his alchemy work. "Father, he has work to do, does he not?" _

_ "Are you questioning me? Just take him and leave. Now." He was being harsher than typically but she knew better than to stay there anything longer._

_ "Yes, Father."_

* * *

><p><em> The sun was setting when they finally reached town and it had been quiet until then aside from the occasional breeze or animal in the distance. "It sure is nice to get out that house." When he did not receive any kind of response, he glance over to his right and she was walking with her gaze down.<em>

_ "Hey, what's wrong?" Again, there wasn't anything to indicate that she wanted to talk. Until she actually did so. "You have work to do. Father will not accept lateness." When he chuckled at her, she sent him a look that could kill._

_ "I have four days to complete the new books." He just ahd to laugh again when confusion settle on her face. "I finished the ones from last night. It was rather easy after I go some much needed sleep." Only getting a simple 'hmm' out of her, he decided to remain quiet._

_ The area was getting busier and several small shops were coming into view. When they reached what, Roy assumed, was the food market a friendly old man greet them._

_ "Oh! Miss Hawkeye! It's been a such a long time since I've seen you last." Roy stood slightly behind her and watch her whole persona change when in the presence of this man. She even gave him what looked to be a genuine smile._

_ "It has been, Mr. Dennis. How are you?" Roy looked around the small store while they exchanged pleasantries. There were many canned foods and little knick knacks around and it looked like it had been around for a while with the decor. It was nice though._

_ "And who is this young man?" His attention redirected to the man behind the counter and he offered a small smile to the stranger. "This is Father's new apprentice." Deciding this man was kind enough to offer him a proper introduction, Roy finally spoke._

_ "Roy Mustang, Sir." The man beamed and it gave Roy an odd feeling of comfort being around him. "Now now. None of that. We are friends here, young man!" His attention turned back to Sensei's daughter once again._

_ "That old man of yours making you come all the way down here again?" Roy could tell from just the tone of voice he used to speak of Sensei that he did not care for him._

_ "I was more than happy to come down, Mr. Dennis."_

_ "Ah. Well then, what can I get you?" And he was back to being the joyful old man like once before. "Two loaves of bread will be suffice for now." She portrayed herself as the mature young woman now, getting straight down to business which made Roy laugh inwardly._

_ "Here ya go." As the money and bread were swapped, Mr. Dennis looked back over to Roy and gave the young man a crooked grin before speaking once again. "Now, Mr. Mustang, you better take care of this young lady. She a good one, you wouldn't want her to slip through your fingers now, would you?" _

_ As Roy and the old man chuckled lightly, Riza had a slight blush across her cheeks and turning away slightly. Roy said his goodbye to the man and was making his way out when he finally heard what he had been waiting for for days._

_ "Say 'Hi' to that Father of yours for me Riza!" Roy held the door open for her, giving her a knowing smirk and before he could even utter a single syllabel she spoke first. "Not a word." It was enough to silence him from what he was going to say, but not completely._

_ "Sure thing, Riza."_

* * *

><p><em> "<em>It had taken forever to get her name, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I don't think I wanted anything to change between us other than a select few."

"I don't know what I am doing here. I probably look crazy speaking to you like this, but it's not like there is any other way. It's been a month exactly since what happened to you and all I have nothing else to talk about but her." Roy lifts himself from the grass and runs his hands over his clothing to get rid of anything that shouldn't be there.

"I think it's because you didn't know about us. Maybe you had suspicions but you didn't know the _real_ us. Just the masks we wear to protect ourselves so we can reach our goal." The sun had already been down for well more than half an hour but he didn't need it to read what was infront of him.

_Maes Hughes_

_1885-1914_

"I will find your killer Maes. I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, so this chapter was about twice as long as the first one give or take. I hope ya liked it and we now know who Roy was talking to. Also the story will not be in first person any more. So that's all and ill try not to take as long to update next time! Til next time :D**_


End file.
